


Karushuu One-Shots

by Narutopoolord



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Cute, Depressed Akabane Karma, Depressed Asano Gakushuu, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Smut, Protective Akabane Karma, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutopoolord/pseuds/Narutopoolord
Summary: Just some cute and angsty one-shots of Karma and Gakushuu
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. One Hell of a Birthday

August 19

One thing most people didn't know about Gakushuu is that he loves to work with metal. When he was in middle school, metal shop was an elective, so he applied for it.

He had found a new hobby, so he asked his father to add the necessary materials and machines to the garage. His father hesitantly agreed. Gakushuu rarely left that garage. 

He had made many things in that garage. He decided it was time for a new project. He was going to create rings. Engagement rings for him and Karma. 

When the time was right (December 25), he was finally going to propose. He gave it thought, and decided that putting a lot of time, sweat, and tears into this would be more meaningful than just buying premade rings with his father's money.

He knew this project would take months, which is why he decided to start in August. That would give him 4 months approximately to finish.

Karma wasn't too into gold. He preferred silver as long as it didn't have to do with first place that is. So Gakushuu was going to create a silver ring with a blue topaz, the December birthstone. 

September 30

"How are the rings coming along?" Gakushuu had invited Rio over to his house. He felt like she deserved to be the first to know. 

"I've got the band of the ring done on Karma's. I've just got to add the topaz and then start on mine." Rio was more excited than Gakushuu was.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two! You know Karma's going to say yes. Hell he'll probably cry." Rio laughed.

"I hope not. I'll cry too." 

Rio walked up to him and clasped her hands behind her back. "You know, it's fun watching you work. How long have you done this kind of thing?" 

"Since middle school." He replied. She smiled a toothy smile. 

"I'm going to go get some drinks. Do you want anything?" 

"I'll take a root beer." Rio bounded up the steps and walked inside. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold root beer and a Pepsi. She giggled to herself and started to jump up and down.

Those two are perfect! I can't wait to see Karma's reaction. Oh oops. I shook the sodas.

Rio walked back into the garage and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "You might not want to open that yet. I shook it on accident." 

Gakushuu looked up at her. "Get too excited?" Rio's face flashed red hot. 

"You know me too well." 

October 24

Gakushuu had finished Karma's ring and was working on his own. The band was almost finished. It was getting harder to finish with the amount of school work he had.

He was hardly sleeping and eating. "Asano! It's time for dinner!" Gakuho called. Gakushuu shook his head and pit the unfinished band down. 

He walked inside and sat at the table. Gakuho set a steak down in front of him and sat in a chair across from him. "So how's your project coming along?" 

Gakuho actually didn't know what the project was. Gakushuu hadn't actually gotten that far. "It's a lot of work, but it will be worth it." Gakushuu smiled.

"What is this project exactly anyway?" 

Gakushuu swallowed hard. "Um...I'm making rings." 

"Rings? For?" 

"Me and Karma. Engagement rings." Gakushuu breathed heavily, waiting for yelling, a slap, anything.

Oh. Well I hope he says yes." Gakuho smiled warmly. Gakushuu looked up in surprise.

"You're not mad?" 

"About?" 

"Well first off, I'm dating Karma. Second Karma's a delinquent, third don't you think dating and marriage gets in the way of studies?" 

"I have no doubt you'll keep up in school. Besides I have no interest in your love life. I just hope you're happy." 

November 16

Both rings we're finished. Rio was the first to see them. "Wow! They're gorgeous!" She exclaimed. 

"Thank you." 

"He'll love it. I just know it." She smiled brightly. Gakushuu smiled back.

"You've kept me going through a lot of this. You're my rock. I'm serious." Rio looked at him and smiled.

"Aw of course. Anything for my two best friends!" 

Gakuho was the next to see them.

"How do they look?" Gakushuu asked while blushing. Gakuho looked up from his desk.

"They're beautiful. I think he'll love it." 

"You really mean that?" 

"Of course. You spent a lot of time and effort on those rings. He better love them." Gakushuu felt warm and smiled. 

His father had spent a lot of his time trying to mend his relationship with Gakushuu after middle school. It was still a little awkward, but it was a lot better than before. 

December 25

Today is the big day. To say Gakushuu is nervous would an understatement. He was in full blown panic. He was seating and pacing. 

"Relax. He's going to say yes." Rio said.

"You don't know that!" Gakushuu cried. "I mean what if he never wants to see me again?" 

"You're freaking out over nothing. I'll be next to you the whole time." Gakushuu looked at her. She was completely serious.

"Thank you. Rio I really owe you." Rio waved her hand.

"Don't be stupid. No you don't. That's what friends are for." 

Gakushuu took a deep breath. He walked out into the backyard where there was a barbecue, Gakuho and all of class E. Karma wanted to invite them even though Gakushuu wasn't particularly close with any of them. 

"Alright everyone quiet down! Gakushuu wants to give out the last present!" Rio announced. The chatter dies down and everyone looks at Gakushuu.

"This present took a lot out of me. It took a lot time, effort, sweat, and tears. Of course it's for Karma." Gakushuu took another deep breath. 

Karma looked up at him from his spot on the grass. He didn't look too surprised. Gakushuu walked up to him and crouched in front. 

"Here you go. It's small I know." 

Karma grabbed the small box and opened it slowly. When he saw what was in it, he started crying. Gakushuu looked surprised.

"Karma don't cry." 

"Did you...make this yourself?" Gakushuu nodded. Karma hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Of course!" Everyone looked at each other confused. They hadn't seen what was in the box. Karma grabbed Gakushuu's ring and put it on his finger while Gakushuu did the same.

When Karma wrapped Gakushuu in another tight embrace and the others saw the ring on his finger, that's when they knew, and they couldn't have been happier for them.


	2. Happy Birthday, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma takes Gakushuu out for karaoke

Karma had risen early to make breakfast. He wanted this day to be perfect. It was his boyfriend's birthday after all. 

He was making stuffed French toast. Gakushuu was fairly healthy and had a good diet, but Karma thought that he deserved a cheat day for his birthday.

Gakushuu came down into the kitchen and kissed Karma on the cheek. "Whatchu making?" 

"Stuffed French toast. Can you set the table?" Gakushuu nodded and grabbed some napkins. He set the napkins on the table and placed a fork and a knife of both napkins. 

"I'll make us some coffee." Gakushuu said as he grabbed two mugs. He grabbed some ground coffee beans and placed them in the Ninja. 

Karma set the plates on the table and Gakushuu placed the coffee down. "Thanks for helping." Karma said.

"Of course. Thanks for making breakfast." 

"Anything for my birthday boy." Karma kissed Gakushuu's nose and Gakushuu giggled.

They sat down and began eating. "I'm making lunch though." Gakushuu blurted out. Karma looked up. 

"Shouldn't you relax? It's your birthday." Gakushuu sighed.

"My birthday doesn't change anything. It's just another day. Besides, I love showing you how much I love you with my cooking." 

"I want grilled cheese." Gakushuu chuckled. 

"Alright. Grilled cheese is pretty simple." When they finished, Karma began washing the dishes. 

"Hey Karma? I know what I want for my birthday." Karma looked at him with a questioning look.

"What would that be?" 

"I want a baby." 

Karma choked. "A what?! We can't afford a baby!" Gakushuu laughed.

"Not a human baby. A puppy." Gakushuu smiled. Karma relaxed. 

"I think I can get us a puppy." 

Lunch

Gakushuu found cooking to be relaxing. It was a hobby of his. He learned from a young age and enjoyed cooking for other people. 

As he melted the butter in the pan, he started singing. Karma had gone to the store for some more butter as Gakushuu used the last of it.

Karma walked in and headed into the kitchen. He smiled as he listened to Gakushuu sing and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You sound like an angel." Karma kissed Gakushuu's ear. Gakushuu blushed. 

"You weren't supposed to hear that." 

"Why not? You sound lovely." Gakushuu was embarrassed.

"I don't like singing in front of people." 

"Well, I think I can fix that." 

"What do you mean?" Karma smirked.

"Karaoke. Tonight for your birthday. We can invite E class." Gakushuu paled.

"I don't think so." Karma pouted.

"Please?" Gakushuu sighed. "Fine. Just one song." Karma did a victory dance and Gakushuu burst into laughter.

Karaoke Night

Rio had ordered drinks. How she managed to order alcohol at 17, they will never ask. Everyone was drunk off their asses. 

"It's Karma's turn!" Nagisa exclaimed. Karma stood up and walked to the microphone. Not without stumbling first though. Karma wasn't too drunk. He could still sing fairly well.

He grabbed Gakushuu's hand. "You're singing with me." Gakushuu was the only one not drunk. Someone had to drive them home.

"Oh a duet!" Rio says excitedly. Gakushuu wasn't happy. He was nervous.

"Don't worry. Most of us are so drunk, we won't remember tonight." Karma whispered in his ear. Gakushuu felt his face heat up.

"Singing 'Just Give Me a Reason by Pink, it's Karma and Gakushuu!" Sugino announced. 

"You start babe." Karma nuzzled into Gakushuu's neck. 

"Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart-" 

Karma wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy starting at Gakushuu's face. He thought the boy was handsome. 

Rio on the other hand was enjoying listening to Gakushuu sing. She was jamming to the song and spilling her drink. Karma turned to look at the screen.

"I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from-" 

Rio was almost unconscious. She was stumbling and slurring her words. "You...go you guys!" She forced out. She giggled.

They had reached the bridge when they finally started harmonizing. 

"Oh tear ducts and rust. I'll fix it for us. We're collecting dust, but our love's enough-" 

Rio thought it was beautiful, they way they sounded in harmony, but it wasn't too long before she passed out. They stopped the song short and helped Rio into the car.

Gakushuu made sure everyone got home safely and gave Karma plenty of water. "You should rest Karma." 

"I can't. I have something else for you." He grabbed Gakushuu's hand and pulled him outside. 

There was bonfire not yet lit in the backyard and some flowers on the table along with dinner. Karma sat down and offered the seat opposite of him to Gakushuu.

"I had your father come over to make dinner for us. I hope you don't mind steak." 

Gakushuu smiled. "You did all of this for me?" Karma nodded.

"Of course Shuu. It's your special day." Karma lit the bonfire to give them some light. Gakushuu wasted no time in chowing down. He was starving.

Karma was glad to see Gakushuu enjoying dinner. That's when fireworks went off. Gakushuu looked up towards the sky. 

"Wow. It's beautiful." 

"Also the work of me and your father. I want you to enjoy your night." 

"Thank you Karma." 

"Of course, my love." Karma kissed Gakushuu and went back to looking at the fireworks. 

The last firework to go off said "I love you Shuu" with a large pink heart.


	3. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for suicidal ideation and self-harm. Please do not read if sensitive to such topics

While Gakushuu was studying his life away, Karma walked up to him.

"Hey can you do the towels today because-" 

Gakushuu glared at him. "I don't care. I'll do them. Just go away." He snapped. Karma looked at him in confusion. 

It was clear the stress was getting to him and he needed a break. Karma entered the kitchen and started making some raspberry tea. He grabbed a pan and turned on the stove. He cracked some eggs and started peeling potatoes.

Gakushuu on the other hand was ready to cry. He was seconds away from a mental breakdown, but his test was timed. He had been doing online schooling for a couple of months.

Going to school in person was far too much. Most people didn't know Gakushuu had social anxiety. Everyday he went to school he'd break down and spend the rest of the day in the councelors office. 

It got so bad that he broke his clean streak and began cutting again. He even wrote a note and had an entire plan ready for action. 

Karma came back and set the food and tea down on the small table connecting the recliner. He sat down in his and reclined all the way back. 

"Shuu, baby, come here." He patted a little space next to him.

Gakushuu sighed and stood up. He laid down next Karma and cuddled into him.

"You know, you can take a break when you feel stressed. A tiny 15 minute break is all you need." Gakushuu smiled.

"I honestly don't deserve you." Karma shook his head. 

"I think you more than deserve me. Gakushuu, you're not perfect. Nobody is. You get frustrated. You get sad. It's normal. So please don't think that you snapping at me makes you a failure. I love you more than anything." 

Gakushuu began to cry and shoved his face in Karma's chest. Karma rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. "I'm here for you when you need me, you know?" Gakushuu nodded. 

"Did you make this for me?" He asked as he pointed to the food. Karma smiled.

"Enjoy. I made that with love." Gakushuu rolled his eyes and dug in. 

"Thank you Karma. You're the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for. I love you too."


	4. What Have You Done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm, lots of blood, angst

Karma had Rio over and they were baking a cake. Well, they were throwing ingredients at each other more than actually baking. Karma had Rio over a lot lately. 

She brought a lot of comfort and he enjoyed her company since his parents were never home. Rio also enjoyed coming over as Karma was one of her greatest friends.

While they adding the frosting to the cake, the doorbell rang. "Were you expecting someone else?" Rio asked. Karma shook his head in confusion.

He headed over to the door and slowly opened it. The sight in front of him was mortifying. His eyes widened as he looked over Gakushuu's body. 

Bruises and cuts everywhere, blood pouring from both arms. It was obvious he did it to himself. "What did you do to yourself?" Karma whispered.

Gakushuu looked up at him in tears. "I had nowhere else to go. My father hit me again and he told me I was a burden. I didn't even know what I was doing until I was done.

"It was like I was in trance. Please help me." His voice broke and his lips were quivering. 

Karma lightly grabbed him and pulled him inside. "Oh my God. What happened?!" Rio screamed. Karma shook his head. 

"Go to the bathroom and get my first aid kit." Rio nodded and rushed off to the bathroom. Karma pulled his phone out of his pocket and called 119. 

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to call for an ambulance. A friend of mine is hemorrhaging." 

"Ok. We'll send an ambulance to your address. It will take about 5 minutes." 

After Karma gave them his address, he touched Gakushuu's forehead. "You're going to be okay. I promise." 

Rio returned with Karma's first aid. He opened the box and poured peroxide on some cotton balls and wiped at the cuts. 

The ambulance soon arrived and Gakushuu was taken to the hospital, Karma and Rio following suit. They were told to stay in the waiting room as the doctors stitched his arms. 

30 minutes later, the doctor came and invited them to see him. Rio pit her hand on Karma's shoulder. "I'll let you see him. I'm going to head back and take care of the cake. Take care of yourself ok?" 

Karma headed into the room alone. Gakushuu was still unconscious, so Karma sat down next to him and laid his head on his torso. Karma soon fell asleep.

Two weeks later~

Gakushuu was still unconscious. The doctors told Karma that he lost a lot of blood and would be in a coma for a few weeks. Karma still visited him. 

It was clear that Karma didn't listen to Rio. He had lost a lot of weight and had very noticeable bags under his eyes. Rio came to check on him every so often. 

"Why me? Why did he come to my house? We aren't exactly friends." Karma stated as Rio sat next to him.

"Maybe not. But maybe he trusted you to understand. He believed you help him." 

Karma rested his head on her shoulder and sobbed. "He didn't deserve such a shitty father." 

Rio wrapped her arm around his shoulders and held him tight. "It's going to be okay." 

"Will it? Or are you trying to make me feel better?" Rio don't answer, so Karma took that as the latter. 

Karma heard stirring and a quiet groan. He perked up and looked at Gakushuu. He wore a silly smile as he watched Gakushuu open his eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Good to see you awake." Karma said lightly. Gakushuu looked at him.

"How long have I been out?" 

"Two weeks. I'm just glad you're okay. I was worried about you." Karma admitted. Rio stood up. 

"I should leave you two alone. See you later Karma. Take care, both of you." She waved goodbye and exited the room.

Karma looked back at Gakushuu and breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me, you know? Showing up to my house like that. I thought you were going to die. I'm glad I was wrong." 

"Does this change anything between us? It's not going to be awkward now, is it?" Gakushuu asked. Karma laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. I think this was good for us. I was hoping we could try being friends now. Who knows, maybe you and Rio will even become friends." 

Gakushuu smiled. Karma thought it may have been the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "I'd like that."


	5. Cuddles

It was five degrees below zero. They had a fire going and Karma was making some hot chocolate. 

Gakushuu on the other hand was just trying to stay warm. He was huddled in on himself in several layers of clothes, a coat, and fuzzy socks. 

"Just a minute longer Shuu." Karma tried comforting him by ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead. 

Gakushuu groaned. "Damn. It's so cold." Karma brought the hot chocolate over and set it down on the coffee table. He sat down next to Gakushuu and brought him into a tight hug.

"You're so warm." Gakushuu sighed and cuddled farther into Karma. Karma smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll be your personal heater." 

"I could fall asleep like this." Gakushuu said. Karma shakes his head. 

"Not yet. Drink your hot chocolate first." Karma hands Gakushuu a cup and starts to drink his own. "Just be careful. Its still crazy hot." 

Gakushuu gave a content sigh and started drinking. Soon enough they were both finished. Karma looked over and noticed Gakushuu had fallen asleep. 

He laughed and lightly pushed him off of his arm. He picked up both cups and headed to the kitchen. He rinsed them out and set them in the sink.

He sat back down and brought Gakushuu back into his arms. He kissed Gakushuu's nose and rested his head on his. 

"Good night Shuu. I love you." Karma heard a small "I love you too" and soon they were both passed out, cuddling for warmth


	6. Valentines Day

February 13

He isn't wealthy. Well, he isn't rich. He considers himself wealthy as he has all he'll ever need. Gakushuu. He smiles at the sound of that name.

He's on his way to the Dollar Tree. He doesn't want to spend too much and he can get more for less. He enters the store and heads for the candy.

He knows Gakushuu isn't huge on chocolate, so he adds a lot of sour candy to the basket. He heads to the back with the envelopes and cards and adds an envelope to the basket.

The last thing he grabbed was a few artificial flowers. He makes his way into his house and sets everything down on his kitchen table.

He heads into his room, grabs a piece of paper and a pencil, and sits down at the table. He began writing the letter.

Karma felt that a letter written from the heart is much more appreciated than a card from the store.

Karma isn't the best at writing, he's knows this well. He just hopes that the letter does some justice for his feelings.

He has yet to confess. Gakushuu doesn't even know Karma likes him. Gakushuu is probably going to be getting a lot of valentines this year.

Girls loved him. Even some guys gave him chocolate. If only they knew he didn't like chocolate. Karma smirks to himself. This just might be the year for him.

He puts the letter into the envelope and seals it with a heart sticker. Pretty cliche if you ask him.

Karma may not be good at writing, but he can draw. He starts doodling in the envelope with colored pencils. He puts the candy into a little valentines day container, along with the flowers, and sneaks the envelope into it.

February 14

Karma makes his way into class. He sits down with the box on his desk as the teacher walks in.

"Did you get a valentine this year?" A kid behind him asked. Karma looked back at him.

"No. Actually, this is my gift for someone else." He replied. The kid nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't expect someone like you to get a gift."

"What the hell is the supposed to mean?"

The kid laughs. "Are you serious? Everyone in the school knows you were a delinquent back in middle school. Nobody wants a boyfriend like that."

Karma looked back to the front of the classroom. He tried to not let it bother him, but now it was weighing on his conscious.

He knows him and Gakushuu didn't really get on too well a few years back, but they were warming up to each other.

'What if Gakushuu laughs in my face? Why would he even like me?' Karma lays his head down on his arms and sighs. This was going to be a long day.

After School

Karma walked out of class into the courtyard and spotted Gakushuu. He hesitated, but decided it was best to just get it over with.

He walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "I got you something."

Gakushuu jumped and looked back. "What the hell? Don't scare me like that." Karma laughed.

"I apologize. Anyway, here. I got you a gift."

"For Valentines Day?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, typically you give someone you like a gift on this date." Gakushuu pointed out.

Karma gave him a knowing look. "I know. That's why I'm giving it to you. You're a little oblivious aren't you?" Gakushuu was taken aback. He grabbed the bag and looked Karma in the face.

"Thank you. You're the first person to give me something today." He blushed. Karma looked shocked.

"What?" He breathed. "What do you mean? I thought you would get a lot of gifts today. I mean, you are perfect." He winked.

Gakushuu's face flushed. "I'm not as well known here I guess. People don't really pay attention to me."

Karma shook his head. "That's unfortunate, but fortunate at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's unfortunate because you deserve a hell of a lot more than you get. It's fortunate because that means I have a shot.

Gakushuu snorted. "Yeah, ok." Karma's face fell.

"Do I really not have a shot with anyone?" Gakushuu looked confused.

"What? Who the fuck told you that?"

"A kid in my class. He told me no one would want to date a delinquent."

"I would." Karma looked at him.

"I appreciate the gift Karma. I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you, but next year I will. I mean I'll have to. It'll be our anniversary." Gakushuu smiled.

Karma let his mouth hang open. "Wait. Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Anyway, I have to go. Father will kill me if I'm late. Thanks again." Gakushuu kissed Karma on the cheek and headed off to his car.

Karma held his cheek and blushed. 'No way that just happened. I got kissed by the Student Council President.' Karma so badly wanted to jump around and act like a teenage girl, but people were around, so he controlled himself until he got home.

Gakushuu arrived home with Gakuho and set the box on the table. "Who's that from?" Gakuho asked.

"Karma."

"Akabane? Fucking finally." Gakushuu looked at him.

"What?"

"I was waiting since the first year of high school. Sure took your sweet time."

"Wait you knew?" Gakuho laughed.

"With the way you talked about him, yes, it was obvious."

"I constantly talked about killing him. What do you mean it was obvious?"

"You smiled while you did it." Gakuho smiled and walked into study.

'Did I? Well shit.'

Gakushuu sat down and peered into the box. He grabbed the envelope first, taking time to appreciate the artwork, and peeled off the sticker.

He opened the letter and read through it. He blushed like mad and smiled. He held the letter close to his heart and leaned back in his chair. Karma definitely knew how to make his race.

_Happy Valentine's Day Shuu_

_I just wanted to start this by saying that I'm not good at writing letters. Getting my feelings out on paper is practically impossible. But I wanted to say that I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot back in middle school._

_I enjoyed having you as a rival. I think that's what encouraged me to do my best. You bring out the best in me and I enjoy every second I'm around you. The jittery feeling when you compliment me. The warm feeling when you smile._

_The way your eyes light up when excited. Honestly, I even love your flaws. The way you get frustrated when I won't shut up. The scars from your past. They are what made you, and I'm glad to have met you._

_You're perfectly imperfect and if I could spend my years by your side, I'd be the happiest person alive. Even if we were just friends. I do hope we can be more though. I apologize for rambling, and this letter is probably hella cheesy, but I meant every word._

_Anyway, I love you a lot. And I want you to have to best years in high school. I'm sorry I'm so awkward, but I hope that doesn't bother you. Enjoy the candy and there will be a surprise on your doorstep tomorrow. Love you, Shuu_

_Karma_

As promised, there was a gift on his doorstep. A couple of bears joining their hands. Gakushuu picked it up and read the note.

'Sorry it wasn't ready yesterday. It took me a few months to put them together. I hope you like them'

Gakushuu started crying and held the bears close. Karma truly was something special.


End file.
